In the field of financial services, investment managers require current data regarding risks associated with investments in order to manage their portfolios and portfolios of their clients. Analysts review a wide variety of information from a wide variety of sources in order to assess such risks. Such sources include a variety of data services available from a variety of providers. Analysts provide their own analyses and reports. Analysts have available a wide variety of information in various formats, as well as information and analyses that they and their colleagues have generated. The volume and variety of information available renders the review of all relevant information relating to investments time-consuming for the analyst.